


Spaced Out

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i just write fluff, idk what you guys expect, its fuckin fluff, its short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Tord runs into Tom while going out for a late-night stroll.





	Spaced Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo! I'm back with some more fluff! I apologize for the shortness, but I still hope you all enjoy as usual! Comments are eternally appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day!

Tord didn’t expect to see him out here. 

 

He had gone out for just a casual walk late at night. He couldn’t sleep and for once, he didn’t want to stay cooped up in his room. He just wanted to go out and enjoy the summer night. The sky looked black, yet highlighted by the pale moonlight. The same pale moonlight that made the trees look black compared to the highlighted sky. The same pale moonlight that made Tord’s skin look ghostly. The leaves on the trees swayed gently with the cool breeze that would occasionally blow through. It made things a bit chilly, which is why Tord wore his signature red hoodie. 

 

He glanced around the area that he was walking in and happened to catch sight of someone sitting against a tree. Out of curiosity, he slowly moved a bit closer to the figure to make out any details. In the moonlight, he could see the person wearing a blue hoodie. 

 

He could recognize that damn blue hoodie from anywhere. But why was  _ Tom  _ here? He assumed that the other was back at the house asleep. He didn’t expect to see him out here alone so late at night. Tord moved closer to see if Tom was doing anything, but that caused Tom to glance over at him. 

 

“Oh. Hey,” Tom greeted. Well, more like grumbled. Tord froze. Since he was caught, he figured he might as well just go and sit next to Tom. If the other didn’t want him there, then he’ll just get up and leave. Simple as that. It couldn’t hurt to at least  _ try  _ to be friendly.

 

“Hello, Thomas,” he greeted back as he sat next to him. He could now clearly see that Tom had a flask in his hand. Of course. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” Tom asked him as he took a swig from his flask. 

 

“Oh...I, er, couldn’t sleep,” Tord answered as looked back toward the night sky and the stars that littered it. 

 

“Ah. I couldn’t either.” Tom nodded. Tord was surprised. There was no yelling, or taunting, or arguing. They were just...talking. It seemed like it could never happen. The two of them just talking. Honestly, he was pleasantly surprised.  

 

“Any specific reason?” Tom continued, making Tord look at him with a raised eyebrow. He assumed that Tom was referring to the horrific nightmares he occasionally had. It was embarrassing having Tom take care of him on those nights like a child. He tried to forget about those times. 

 

“No,” he replied. “I simply couldn’t sleep. What about you?”

 

“Eh. I just couldn’t sleep either.” Tom took another swig from his flask. Tord noticed that Tom had an...odd look on his face. Obviously, it was hard to read Tom. Not only was he just a confusing person in general, but he didn’t have any eyes. And since he had no eyes, it was hard to tell how he was feeling unless he was feeling incredibly intense emotions. But, even so, Tord could still tell that Tom looked...distant. He looked out of it. He just kept staring at the moon. Hell, even his tone sounded odd. But Tord just...couldn’t describe it or why. For a while, they just stayed silent. They stared at the night sky together and enjoyed it. Tord enjoyed the silence. However, after a bit, Tom started to speak again. 

 

“It’s weird. People are both fascinated and terrified of space. No one knows what’s all out there, yet what we do see is so...interesting. And beautiful. But it’s still all mysterious. And people fear the unknown. But, aren’t they also kinda intrigued by the unknown? I dunno. But...I like space. It reminds me of myself.” 

 

Tord looked over at Tom in surprise. What Tom said was actually really interesting. It made him think a bit. Honestly, Tom was right. Space  _ is  _ beautiful and mysterious. Yet, he didn’t say anything. Honestly, he wondered if Tom would ramble more. Was this just the result of his drinking, or was he just honestly thinking out loud? Tord didn’t know. 

 

“I really like the stars and the moons and the planets...it’s all so interesting. And...in a way, it makes me feel normal,” Tom said after he let out a long sigh. Tord was left incredibly confused at his words. Yet, at the same time, it kinda made sense. After all, this was the guy with no eyes. Or black eyes? Hell, he didn’t know. 

 

They sat in silence once again. Many people would find a situation like this awkward. But Tord found it nice. It was pleasant to sit with Tom and not be arguing about something or insulting each other. These moments were rare, yet oddly enough, Tord always believed they were lovely. So he cherished them. 

 

After a bit more of sitting in silence, Tom turned to Tord and stared at him. Tord stared back, his eyebrow raising as if he was internally asking Tom why he was staring at him. 

 

“You know, I think I’m feeling pretty tired now,” Tom stated as he stood up. “I’m gonna head back. You should get back soon, too. I don’t want to haul your sleeping ass home from wherever the hell you end up passing out.” He looked at Tord again and gave him the smallest of smiles. “....Thanks for listening.” And with that, he walked away back home. 

 

Tord was left sitting there, thinking about everything that happened tonight. What Tom  _ said _ was interesting and all, but what he  _ saw _ was even more intriguing and confusing than that. 

 

When he looked at him, Tord could swear that he saw tiny white stars in Tom’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should comment what you think is up with Tom's eyes at the end of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts ;)))


End file.
